gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Disco Inferno
}} Disco Inferno que en español es Disco Del Infierno es una canción que será presentada en el episodio , interpretada por Mercedes, Brittany y Santana. La versión original pertenece a la banda The Trammps. Contexto de la Canción Mercedes con coros de fondo de Santana y Brittany, bailan en los pasillos del colegio y en la sala de música ya que Mercedes es elegida para ganar el traje de los Bee Gees demostrando que quiere ser famosa , aunque esto solo es una excusa del Sr. Shue para que Mercedes junto con Finn y Santana elijan su futuro. Letra Mercedes con Santana y Brittany: Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burnin'! Mercedes: To mass fires, yes! One hundred stories high People gettin' loose y’all gettin' down on the roof - Do you hear? The folks are flaming, Folks were screamin' - out of control It was so entertainin' - when the boogie started to explode I heard somebody say Mercedes con Santana y Brittany: (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Disco inferno! (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Burn that mama down (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Disco inferno! (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Burn that mama down Burnin'! Satisfaction (Santana y Brittany: uhu uh uh) Came in the chain reaction (Santana y Brittany: burnin) I couldn't get enough, so I had to self destruct (Santana y Brittany: uhu uh uh) The heat was on (Santana y Brittany: burnin), rising to the top Everybody's goin' strong (Santana y Brittany: uhu hu hu) And that is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Disco inferno! (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Burn that mama down (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Disco inferno! (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Burn that mama down (con Santana y Brittany) Up above my head I hear music in the air - I hear music! That makes me know there's a party somewhere Satisfaction (Santana y Brittany: uhu uh uh) Came in the chain reaction (Santana y Brittany: burnin) I couldn't get enough, so I had to self destruct (Santana y Brittany: uhu uh uh) The heat was on (Santana y Brittany: burnin), rising to the top Everybody's goin' strong (Santana y Brittany: uhu hu hu) And that is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Disco inferno! (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Burn that mama down (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Disco inferno! (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Burn that mama down (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Disco inferno! (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Burn that mama down (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Disco inferno! (Santana y Brittany) Burn baby burn! (Mercedes) Burn that mama down Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|Disco Inferno - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|The Trammps - Disco Inferno Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Saturday Night Glee-ver Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones Disco Categoría:Solos Categoría:Solos de Mercedes